n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaisen Chesu Hando
Name: Kaisen Chesu Hando Clan(Battle Chess Hands) description: A lonley man that had been killed haunted a mansion owned by a selfish man whose olny pleasure in life was a western game called chess. The man in his younger days was a shinobi and had learned to manipulate the piece so that he could play himself. But when a ghost found it's way into the chess board the man found that the chess pieces had began to change the ghost that haunted the piece had began to summon more spirits to play this game from the depths of hell. The piece soon became evil and changed into human shaped piece's the lord of the mansion figured he could still control the pieces even when they had become human pawns. The man then began to move the pieces as if they were puppets but unlike puppets the forms were bound by the limits on which piece they had been made out of. He found that the pawns once summoned could olny moved 10 yards when they were first summoned then could olny move 5 yard after that. He also found that some of his possesed piece could olny move foward. But something strange had occured along the line once he began to use this ability he could olny move 5 yards every 30 seconds. He was shocked to find that he could use this to his advantage and created an assortment of jutsu in which he could trap a target within a boundry of space where he could then with the right strategy beat his opponent and turn them into chess piece with this he packed the chess set and hit the road but one terrible day was beaten in a game of chess against a young student the student took the chess set and realeased the spirits and found that they formed into 5 chess sets the student found secure locations and hid the sets in the certain boundries where a user must conquer the chess master set until they could obtain the set. Ability: The user of this clan must be in possesion of one of the 5 chess sets the chess sets may not be opened by anyone but the clan user. To obtain the chess set the user must be killed. Or more sets are kept with the head of the clan. Name of Jutsu: Pawn Clone Rank of Jutsu: D Description:This is a simple jutsu in which the user pulls a pawn from his set and add chakra forcing a soul into the piece upon creating the clone if it stays in place the user may move it 10 yard for it's first move But after that it may olny move 5 yards. The clone looks just like the user olny made out of strange matrial. This clone can use justu from the clan but can olny attack 5 yards in a diagnol derection. Can bedestroyed with a good Blunt force. Olny 8 pawn clones may be summoned. Name of Jutsu: Rook Clone Rank of Jutsu: C Description:This justu is another cloen but not nromal olny 2 may be summons and can olny attack in a north south east west derection none of the diagnol derections. It is a cloen twice the size of the user and take 3 hit to defeat it it has olny brute force to atatck and defend and is easily dodge sence they can olny move a repeditive path. Name of Jutsu: Knight Clone Rank of Jutsu: C Description:Another clone which olny 2 may be summoned. This piece is hard to use due to it's unsaul pattern of movment and is used in a quick bind it is extremly quick but can olny move 10 yards north south east west then must 5 yard were it ends up move like a knight chess piece. Name of Jutsu: Bishop Clone Rank of Jutsu: B Description:This clone is much more powerful wieldign a blade for hands and is not easily hit due to it's agileness it can use the clans jutsu but it's down fall is it can olny attack and move diagnoly and can be very bothersome because they are easy to avoid. Name of Jutsu: Queen Clone Rank of Jutsu: S Description:This justu is very dangerous due to the nature of this clone it can move just like a normal person it can use the same amount of jutsu as the user and is much stronger but in retrun the user will give all remaining chakra to the cloen and the user will have no defence with jutsu afetr using this clone. The clone can use any jutsu in the user arrsenal. But olny one may be summoned. The clone still looks like the user and 3 solid hits and the lcoen will fall. Name of Jutsu: Chess field activation Rank of Jutsu: E Description: This justu is very simple it allows the user to use the justu of the clan but it puts a limiter on the user making it so they may olny move 5 yards every post til the end of the battle. The moment they open the ches set the king piece will disappear, but will still be part of the varous jutsus. Name of Jutsu: Rook Tower Shield Rank of Jutsu: C Description: A simple shield justu if the user has yet to summon both rook clones then they may raise a castle shaped pillar 5 by 5 yards and 10 feet tall the user may olny call this piece in the spaces around him. The tower is Very strong and is difficult to defeat. Name of Jutsu: Pawn Spear Rank of Jutsu: D Description: This justu lets the user form a simple spear pole arm for ma pawn piece if the user had yet to use all their pawn pieces. Name of Jutsu: chess trap Rank of Jutsu: E Description: This justu turns their weakness over to the opponent but not as extreme. The users pawns may use this justu as well as the queen. The user can aim this justu in the spaces around him making the target lmited to moving by the spaces. The target is limited in the following ways. As-May olny mave as a pawn moves Gennin- Knights Chunnin-Rooks Jounin-Biships Sannin/Kage-No effect. Name of Jutsu: pawn Animals Rank of Jutsu: C Description: This jutsu is a very specail clone which is not limited by the chess board and is used for scouting by turning a pawn piece into multiple animeal but can't do any damage. Name of Jutsu: Chess armor Rank of Jutsu: E-A Description:This justu allows the user to have the amor of the chess piece cloens the hgiher rank the stronger the armor. Name of Jutsu: Rain of Check mate Rank of Jutsu: S Description: THis justu requires the the user to clear all chess pieces from the field, Then makes many hand sigs about 1 post amount of hand signs then the user will hold his hands up into the air and call a storm of swords each with a mark of what piece is in the sword, THe swords when hittign the ground disappears and then is sent back to be throw agian from the sky above this goes on for 5 posts the swords then will disappear and the user will need to close the chess set but is still limited by the chess sets movment law. But can use nowmal justu to defend. Name of Jutsu: Check Rank of Jutsu: A Description:This is a minor version of the rain of check mate and involve the user calling back all piece except pawns. the user then will cause 8 swords to float aorund them and can swing fast and act as a defence or offence. Name of Jutsu: Rook Arm boosters Rank of Jutsu: B Description: The user calls back the rook cloens and wears 2 massive castle towers on their arms their heavy but act as a strong defence and offence. Advantage-Many Jutsu t ouse to trap a target Disadvantage- Rule of the board restrict the user and cause them to be uneffective agianst srtegect opponents. ((I have a clan but I forgot to pay for it I'll pay for the other clan if this doesn't get accepted))/quote The chess pieces are accaully chess pieces and the chess set the user carries contains 16 chess pieces when opening the chess set the king piece disappears this way the user may olny summon the number of clones limited by the chess board and when some pieces are summoned it disables the use of other jutsus. Ex.8 pawn=8 clones 1 queen=1 clone 2 Rooks= 2 clones next post -3 pawn clones 5 pawns the user may resummon the clones but it takes a justu every time I summon a clone. The queen piece drains all chakra leaving the user olny the ability to move yards and bloack using physical attacks but the queen may summon clones if the user RP's giving the piece to the queen also the pawns may do the same except they may olny summon 1 piece then they may olny be used for taijutsu attacks. The way the pieces is summoned it must be summoned in the squares around the user like the way a king moves so the max number of clones able to summon in 1 post is 8 so i can't summon all the pieces at once. The board it self will be sort of like a mental boundry the enemy can't see it but the user is limited by it the spaces the spaces are 5x5 yards and if there is an object it still is bound by squares like a hill the side of it would contain squares like a flat surface but the user may olny move 5 yards up it every post.